Forget The Past  Olvidando el pasado
by Fineeve1
Summary: Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, y solo por demostrarles de que yo no era un inútil,termine por confirmar que solo fui una carga para el, y por esas malditas razones, Sonic...esta en coma...
1. Culpa

**Sonic - Forget The past

* * *

**

Music Theme: Xion Theme - KH

* * *

Capitulo 1: Culpa...

* * *

Mobius.

2:00 am

Casa de Miles Prower "Tails".

***  
Era ya muy noche, y no me había dado cuenta de que anocheció.

Me encontraba sentado sobre el techo de mi casa.

Estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por qué?... Se preguntaran, pues la verdad, admito ser débil y depender de otros cada vez que hay batallas.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude hacer nada, y solo por creer que podía manejar la situación, solo por el simple hecho de demostrarles de que yo no era un inútil, y termine por confirmar que solo …solo fui una carga para el, y por esas malditas razones, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi hermano mayor Sonic está en coma.

Sonic ha estado en coma desde hace 2 semanas, los médicos no pueden decir si algún día despertara, me siento tan culpable, por eso me odio. El simple hecho de verlo en esa cama y siendo ayudado a respirar por medio de maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo me destroza el corazón.  
Como ocurrió?, bueno les contare.

Hace aproximadamente 2 semanas, un día solo apenas amaneció y ya había ataques a la ciudad.  
Era el Dr. Eggman con sus robots de combate.

Esa misma mañana, me encontraba haciendo pruebas con mi Tornado X y fui el primero que se dio cuenta de aquel ataque.

Me vino un recuerdo de nuestro anterior enfrentamiento con el Dr. Eggman.  
Había atacado un robot en forma de mono y quise ir a ayudarles.

Vi que Nuckles y Sonic habían llegado antes y lo enfrentaban, el robot se apoyo en un edificio y aproveche esa oportunidad para dispararle, pero este se desapareció y termine por derrumbar el edificio sobre Nuckles. Sonic corrió hacia el gorila y lo atravesó.  
Baje de mi tornado y encontré a Sonic ayudando a Nuckles a salir de los escombros.

Nuckles mientras se sacudía el concreto le dije:  
- Lamento haberte causado problemas yo…

Pero antes de terminar con mis disculpas recibí un zape en mi cabeza.

- Que haces Nuckles – dijo Sonic exaltado.  
- Fue su culpa, solo nos estorbo.  
- Oye Nuckles, cállate, no le digas nada, el solo se estaba disculpando, fue solo un accidente.  
- Accidente?, llamas accidente a que siempre sus errores nos cuestan la victoria.  
- Retira eso.  
- Sobre mi cadáver  
- Eso se puede arreglar.

Entonces Nuckles y Sonic comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

Los mire tristemente.  
- Esto ha sido mi culpa…

Cuando regresé a la realidad, decidí enfrentarlos por mi cuenta, para así demostrar que quiero ayudarlos y que si me esfuerzo, lograre hacer lo correcto.

Dirigí el tornado a la ciudad en donde se encontraban esos pedazos de hojalata, saque mis armas y comencé a dispararles y destruí a unos cuantos, pero comenzaron a aparecer mas y me atacaron, pensé ráidamente en que si lograba entrar a la consola principal aquella que los manejaba, podría acabar con todos ellos de golpe, dirigí mi nave a la de de eggman y salte hacia la cubierta.

Volé con mis colas y logré esquivar las trampas, al parecer estaban diseñadas para detener a Nuckles , a Sonic, incluso a Amy o Sally, pero no para detenerme, me confié y seguí mi camino.

Localize la consola principal y me acerque sin tomar precauciones y escuche a alguien decir mi nombre.

- Tails!, Asi que hasta aquí has llegado zorro entrometido.  
- Eggman!

Cuando gire la consola fue cubierta por una gran pared de metal y unos brazaletes metálicos sujetaron mis colas, mis manos e incluso mi cuello.

- Suéltame! , Suéltame de una maldita vez! – grite con furia.

Eggman solo sonrió y un silencio escalofriante nos rodeo. Comenzaron entonces a aparecer los robots de eggman, era varios que no supe cuantos eran en realidad.

- Parece que me pusiste fácil el asunto, no es así Tails?

- Ejercito, prepárense a fusilar al pequeño zorro. Adiós perro amarillo…

Todos los robots levantaron y cargaron sus armas hacia mi, una gota de sudor cayó de mi nariz y grite!  
SOOONNIICC!...

To be continued...


	2. Manos manchadas de Sangre

Music Theme: God Knows Instrumental

* * *

**Capitulo 02: Manos manchadas de Sangre...**

* * *

El estruendo de las armas siendo disparadas era ensordecedor, pero no sentí dolor alguno, abri mis ojos para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla.

Era Sonic, estaba al frente mío de manera protectora.

- Estas bien, Ta..ils? – dijo con voz casi inaudible.

Me di cuenta entonces de que los robots habían disparado y el recibió cada impacto de bala, solo, solo … para protegerme.

Mire con horror su cuerpo dañado por las balas, jamás creí verlo así.

Sonic dijo algo:  
- Tranquilo Tails…la ayuda viene en…camino.  
- Sonic…?

Sonic tosió sangre y cayó al suelo frente a mí.

- SONIC!, SONIC!, grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente de mis ojos.

Los robots se prepararon nuevamente para otro ataque, pero antes de dispararnos, se apagaron.  
Eggman gritó furioso  
- Qué pasa?, dije FUEGO!, FUEGO…

Pero ningún robot obedeció a sus órdenes.

Luego mis brazaletes se abrieron dejando en libertad.

Alze la mirada para notar que Sally y Nicolle habían llegado.  
Eggman le grito  
- Que les has hecho a mi ejército.  
- Nadamas los puse a dormir. Sonrio

Giro a Nicole y ella también sonrio.  
- Lista?  
- Lista Princesa Sally.

A eggman no le gustó eso y solo observo nervioso como Nicole saltaba en cada robot y entraba y salía quemando cada uno de sus procesadores.

- Listop – dijo Nicolle  
- Bien, ahora Eggman te rin…

Pero antes de terminar su frase ya no encontró a Eggman.

- Que?, se ha escapado – diciéndolo con aire de enojo.

Al olvidar el escape de Eggman , algo llamo su atención.

Me encontraba llorando y tenía a Sonic en mis brazos, el jadeaba , constantemente tosía sangre, y de sus heridas emanaba su sangre sin control alguno.

Sally me quito a Sonic y ella comenzó a revisarlo.

Deje de llorar y me quede en blanco.

- Nicolle comunícame con el centro médico y con Nuckles. Dijo Sally  
- Nuckles y el doctor Nammeles aparecieron en un holograma.  
- Que es lo que sucede Sally?  
- Han herido de gravedad a Sonic, necesito que vengas por el.  
- Ok – contesto Nuckles y desapareció su holograma  
Sally se dirigió al holograma del Doctor y dijo:  
- Dr. Necesito que prepare a su mejor equipo médico para recibir a Sonic.

- Está bien Princesa, me encargare de inmediato.  
El Dr Nammeles desapareció y Sally observo las constantes toses de Sonic.

- Resiste Sonic, espero que Nuckles llegue a…  
Pero antes de terminar su frase, una pared se derrumbo a mi lado y Nuckles salto y corrió hacia Sally y Sonic, el lo tomo rapidamente y fue seguido por Sally. Ellos ya se habían marchado al hospital.

Que pasò conmigo?, pues había permanecido en el mismo lugar en donde tenia a Sonic con anterioridad. Tenia la mirada fija en mis manos, tenía sangre.

- Es..su... su …sangre – dije con voz temblorosa

Puse mis manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-  
To be continued...


	3. Muerto en vida

Music Theme: Xion Theme - KH

* * *

**Capitulo 03: Muerto en vida...**

* * *

...

Al pasar muchas horas, deje de llorar, y decidí ir al hospital, me levante y volé en su dirección.

Cuando llegue, nadie quiso verme a la cara, solo el Dr. Nammeles me hablo y dijo:

- Lo siento Tails,…Sonic… está en coma.  
- En co..co…ma?  
- Si Tails, en coma, no sabemos si algún día vaya a despertar o tal vez nunca lo haga.

- No, NOO grite y lloré nuevamente.

El Doctor tomo mi mano y dijo:  
- Quieres verlo?

Movió la cabeza en un sí y lo seguí.

A mi paso con el Dr. Note varias miradas hacia mí, eran frías y de rencor.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la habitación el Dr abrió la puerta y me permitió entrar.

- Los dejare a solas.

El Dr. Nammeles cerró la puerta lentamente y lo vi a el, su cuerpo era cubierto de vendas y tenía unos tubos en su boca para ayudarlo a respirar, ya que no podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Esa imagen me desgarro el alma.

Me acerque lentamente a su cama, se veía pálido.  
- Lo... sien...to… dije con voz quebrada.

Caí a rodillas frente a su cama y agarre en puño las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían.

- Lo siento Sonic, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, por favor despierta, se que puedes hacerlo por favor.

Pero Sonic solo permaneció igual de como cuando lo encontré al principio al entrar a esta habitacion.

Me vinieron imágenes de Sonic estando despierto y sonriendo pícaramente. Me entro un pensamiento  
/jamás será el mismo y todo es mi absoluta culpa/.

Me retire de su habitacion con paso lento y me fui del hospital.

...  
to be continued


	4. Memorias

Music Theme: God Knows instrumental versión

* * *

**Capitulo 04: Memorias**

* * *

Pasaban los días y permaceci encerrado en mi casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, las ventanas cubiertas , las paredes rayadas , varios espejos y floreros hechos pedazos. Y en el rincón mas escondido, me encontraba yo, estaba llorando y culpándome por lo ocurrido.

Cada dia se acababa y no escuche a nadie tocar a mi puerta, todos estaban enfadados conmigo, por que era obvio que lo que le había sucedido a Sonic fue por mis errores.

- Me quise hacer el valiente, me apresure y mira lo que paso, dejé muerto en vida a Sonic, solo por querer ganar unas cuantas ovaciones. Voltee a un espejo que se encontraba a lado.

- Soy un idiota! Grite y rompi con mi mano aquel enorme espejo.

Los pedazos comenzaron a caer en el suelo y la sangre de mis manos flujo de manera abundante.

No le di mucha importancia, volví a mirar el suelo y encontré una foto vieja en el suelo frente a mis pies. La recogí con mi mano herida y manche a lo que aparentaba ser un bebe en la imagen.

La limpie con mi mano buena y la observe mejor.

Note a una familia de Zorros estando felices.

Y entonces una antigua memoria comenzó a nublar mi vista.

En esa misma habitación en donde se encontraba Tails se escuchaba reír a un bebe.

Sus padres aplaudían al ver al pequeño estado montado en su abuelo.  
El abuelo decidió bajar al bebe y lo dio a su madre, ella lo abrazo y su padre acaricio su cabeza.

El abuelo hablo:  
- Miles, mi querido nieto, queremos que tengas algo muy especial para nosotros.

El tierno viejito saco de su bolsillo una especie de reloj, y lo abrocho en la muñeca del pequeño zorro.

- Este reloj ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por generaciones, te protegerá y protegerá a todo aquel que lo posea.  
- Debes ser fuerte hijo y comenzar a luchar por tu cuenta.  
- Algun dia no estaremos contigo, pero ten en cuenta que siempre estaremos acompañandore en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos.

La visión desapareció de mi vista y al fin pude ver mis alrededores.

- Era mi primer cumpleaños, era muy joven.

To be continued...


	5. Inicio de cambios I  Tails

Song Theme: Axel and Roxas - KH - 325 days

* * *

**Capitulo 05: Inicio de cambios I - Tails**

* * *

...

Mire mi reloj y decidí levantarme del suelo, comencé a recoger los vidrios y los floreros rotos, arregle los arañazos de mis paredes y subí a mi habitación.

Encontré un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empecé a curar mi mano herida.

Cuando termine observe la fotografía y tome una decisión.

...

Comenzaron a pasar larga y tediosamente los días y al fin pude reflexionar sobre mis acciones y lo que tenía que hacer.

Hasta hoy decidí algo firmemente y desde la tarde permanecí sobre el techo de mi casa.

He bajado del techo en la oscuridad de la noche, comencé a cerrar mi casa con llave y luego la tire a un pozo cercano al jardín. Subí al tornado X y me dirigí al hospital en donde yacía en un sueño eterno, mi amigo del alma, la única persona que ha visto por mí, el que nunca se atrevió a regañarme o a gritarme, el único que entendía y defendía mis errores, pero eso lo doy por acabado, ya no quiero hacerle daño y mucho menos causarle más problemas.

Llegue en cuestión de segundos a mi destino y entre sigilosamente a su habitación a través de su ventana y lo halle igual que hace 2 semanas, solo con la simple diferencia de que sus heridas se habían cerrado y había tomado color en su pelaje.

Me acerque lentamente y quite mi reloj mi muñeca y lo abroche en su mano inerte.  
Fije mis ojos a su rostro y dije:  
- He decidido buscar mi propio camino, me voy con la intención de acabar con tus problemas, espero que algún día despiertes y tengas na vida mejor sin mi a tu lado. Ya no quiero ser una carga, así que esa es mi decisión, vengo a verte por última vez, tal vez no volverás a saber de mi en tu vida, eso espero, pero quiero que tengas en mente que estaré bien, velare por mi vida y no me dejare vencer por nadie. Adiós hermano, adiós…

Me retire de él , salte por la ventana y aterrice en el tornado, lo maniobre y comencé a alejarme de lo que antes había sido mi hogar, en donde había crecido y en donde había tenido las mejores aventuras y a la vez los peores momentos.  
- Quiero comenzar de nuevo, voy a ser alguien diferente y no permitiré más accidentes ni heridos por mi culpa.

To be continued...


	6. El final de una existencia

Music Theme:  
Zanshou - NARUTO Shippuuden Movie - Kizuna Original Soundtrack  
Takanashi Yasuharu

* * *

**_Capitulo 06: El final de una existencia._**

* * *

He estado piloteando el Tornado X por varios días y varias noches, lo cual ya me tenia muy agotado, pero aun así , no quise detenerme para descansar un poco de aquel largo viaje.

He salido por completo de mi país de procedencia y no se donde estoy, pero la verdad eso dejó de importarme.

Todavía tenia muy presente en mi mente los sucesos ocurridos con anterioridad, aun me dolía la idea de no volver a ver a Sonic correr de nuevo y ni de ver siquiera a la cara a ninguno de mis amigos, yo les había fallado y eso me llenaba de tristeza y dolor.

Jamás creí que algo así le pudiera pasar a Sonic.

El es mi hermano mayor, pero ha cuidado de mi desde hace tanto tiempo, que he llegado a quererlo como a un padre, pero a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que hizo por mi, tuvo que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos;  
lo deje atado en esa cama de hospital para siempre y solo por querer protegerme se arriesgó.

A pesar de que me maldecía a mi mismo pensé en unas cosas:

/Que tal si regreso y ayudo a sally y a los doctores a buscar algo para poder reanimar a Sonic y sacarlo de ese coma? …/

Me pareció buena idea , pero al recordar la forma en que todos me miraron en el hospital y los días solo en mi casa me quitaron las esperanzas.

/No!, olvídalo Miles ellos ni siquiera quieren volver a verte, te sacarían a patadas del hospital antes de que dijeras hola, tal vez es eso lo que me merezco y no hay forma de traer a Sonic de ese estado catatónico/ - Pensé con tristeza.

Comencé a temblar de frió, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sobrevolando unas montañas nevadas, lo cual explicaría que me estaba costando trabajo respirar, era a causa de la presión ejercida por la gran elevación y las bajas temperaturas de aquel extraño lugar, pero no le di importancia, aun así seguí adelante con mi camino.

Después de unos cuantos minutos una tormenta comenzó a hacerse cada vez y cada vez mas visible ante mi, luego empecé a notar que ya no sentía mis manos y el cansancio estaba a punto de derrotarme, hice todo lo posible por mantenerme despierto, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada y mi vista comenzó a nublarse poco a poco.

Antes de desmayarme por la hipotermia, noté que el Tornado X iba en picada en contra de unas montañas cercanas. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ya congelados ojos y un pensamiento me vino:

/Este es mi fin?...Tal vez, tal vez sea mi castigo... Sonic, perdóname, por no… por no … poder cumplir con mi promesa. Lo, lo siento…/

Y todo se oscureció…

To be Continued...


	7. Inicio de Cambios II  Sonic

Music Theme: Deja view  
xxxHOLiC SOUNDFILE  
S.E.N.

* * *

Capitulo 07:** Inicio de Cambios II** - **Sonic**...

* * *

Después de que Tails se había marchado, transcurrieron algunos días más.

Era casi el atardecer y a punto de caer la oscuridad de la noche.

Y en una habitación de hospital, yacía Sonic en su cama, su sueño era tranquilo.

Las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, vigilaban constantemente sus signos vitales.

Pero pasando algunos segundos, las maquinas comenzaron a hacer algunos ruidos poco fuera de lo común, y cuando aquellos ruidos ya se habían hecho más repetitivos y fuertes… la mano de Sonic comenzó a dar señales de movimiento.

- _Tai…ls…_ Dijo Sonic en tono débil….

Después de hablar , Sonic comenzó a agarrar en puño sus sabanas, pero lentamente las soltó …  
Y las maquinas a su alrededor empezaron a no dar señales.

Entonces una alarma alertó a las enfermeras y a los médicos.

En ese mismo instante, iban entrando al hospital: Sally, Amy y Nuckles.

Ellos notaron que el personal medico comenzó a correr hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba actualmente nuestro héroe caído.

Sally soltó un ramo de flores que traía consigo y los siguió a paso veloz, mientras tanto Nuckles y Amy esperaron preocupados alguna noticia sobre lo que le estaba pasando a Sonic.

Sally corrió velozmente, los pensamientos malos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino y entró lentamente.

Las enfermeras, los asistentes y los médicos rodeaban la cama de Sonic.

- Sonic?... dijo Sally con voz temblorosa.


End file.
